Unreasonable Lily and the Consequences
by Zero Flower 333
Summary: AU beginning of 5th year. Even before the Lake incident, Lily becomes unreasonable and unforgiving as Severus was suffering because of her. By falling in love with James Potter and humiliating her once best friend with the help of James Potter and everyone because "he exists", especially all of the professors at Hogwarts, Severus Snape has mysteriously disappeared. Full sum in fic


Unreasonable Lily and the Consequences

By Zero Flower 333

AU beginning of 5th year. Even before the Lake incident, Lily becomes unreasonable and unforgiving as Severus was suffering because of her selfishness. By falling in love with James Potter and humiliating her once best friend with the help of James Potter and everyone because "he exists", especially all of the professors at Hogwarts, Severus Snape has mysteriously disappeared after the humiliation by his ex-best friend and the audience of the lake incident. Is he alive or dead because of the tremendous amount of damage he had suffered by Lily, James and the audience in the lake? On the other hand, Sirius Black was looking for revenge against Lily because she had taken James away from him and his free will has been stripped. As a result of Lily's actions, the history of the Wizarding World has changed forever. Major characters bashing, Vengeful Sirius

Prologue: The Motions

5th year

For the longest time, Lily Evans had looked for the simplest excuse to dump her unworthy best friend, Snivellus (Severus) Snape. At first, she needed his help in the Wizarding World. However, her lover, James Potter, had told her that Snape does not deserve to live "because he exists." At first, Lily wanted to shove the words, but when she saw how rich and handsome James was, she agreed with his reasoning and ever since then, she believed that Snivellus (that was what James calls him) was no longer worthy of living, deserves every prank devised by James, and even deserves to die for the sin of existing. She even knew that Remus Lupin was a werewolf, thanks to James Potter. Lily Evans was even confided that Snivellus was kept silent by Albus Dumbledore, who seemed overjoyed that the Slytherin was living a horrible existence that he knew no one, not even Tom Riddle, deserved. When Snivellus tried to tell her about the ambush, she just laughed at him and told him that James saved him and that he was ungrateful. Snivellus was upset and he left, a grimace and a mask filled with fury on his face. Lily Evans even knew that Snivellus was trouble and she wanted him out of the way or she would never be able to become the princess and head girl everyone desires to be. She was even entrusted by Albus Dumbledore to keep Snivellus miserable until he kills himself or he leaves Hogwarts, whichever goes first. She agreed to his demands and even gave her some galleons as a reward. As a result, Lily Evans forgot the wizard who introduced her to the Wizarding World, at the great cost to his sanity and her conscience was seared whether Snivellus was concerned. As far as Lily could tell, Snivellus could get his skull cracked and she would laugh at his broken body. After Snivellus left, James Potter smiled at the tormented expression at his rival's face and comforted Lily for being in the presence of the greasy snake, while Sirius Black was watching all this with a grimace and fury in his face.

Well, for the case of Sirius Black, he was jealous of Lily for taking James' attention away from him since last year. Even though he approved of Evans' cold attitude toward her best friend, who, he knew in his heart, did nothing wrong except for hanging out with a gang of Slytherins (despite the voice in his mind told him that Snivellus knew more Dark Arts than every student at Hogwarts, probably because of his anger and desire for revenge), he does not approve of Evans and his James being together in a loving relationship. Sirius knew that James was bisexual, but he knew that he was gay and madly in love with James Potter. Sirius was angry at the pussy Evans for taking his James away from him. As for the case of Snivellus, he would probably be a scarred human being now with the trauma of almost being bitten by a werewolf, threatened to keep silent by Albus Dumbledore, and the uncaring attitude of his only friend, he might as well kill himself. Sirius decided that Snivellus was no longer his concern anymore because of the pain, which he knew was unjust and undeserved, was suffering more than him. Now he wanted revenge against Evans, the stupid chit, for taking James away from him. Her humiliation would be as worse as Snivellus and Sirius Orion Black would make sure Lily Evans pay for taking away James from him. She would suffer worse than Snape, Sirius vowed.

Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were his friends, but they were not as valuable as James, so Sirius Black does not care how to use them as he saw fit. To get James, he would do anything, even sacrifice Moony and Wormtail for his unrequited love. Moony was used on Snivellus recently, so probably Wormtail would be used on Evans. Sirius hoped that the rat and the unreasonable chit would get on together, or even with Moony; at least he would have James all for himself! However, if Wormy failed, Sirius would not hesitate to use Moony again, this time to sic on Evans; James would not love a woman who was bitten by a werewolf!

Of his dealings with Lily Evans, none of them were reasonable, except for the undeserved hatred on Snivellus. Or was it Snape? Recently, after the werewolf incident, his mind became clear (probably because of his guilt and conscience was weighing on him) and he remembered the cruel deeds he did to Snape while under the curse. Somehow his mind was playing tricks on him, probably a man's voice in his mind telling him to put Snape's life in jeopardy or he would die for disobeying that voice. During that time, he wanted to put Evans in the claws of the werewolf for taking James away, but somehow Snape was mentioned instead, saving the ungrateful Evans from harm. However, he did not hear that voice anymore and Sirius suspected it was Dumbledore who put a curse on him to hate Snape, but why? As for Evans, there was no curse; he hated her out of his free will. Whether he saw Evans with his Jamesie, James, for his part, was not angry at the selfish Evans; he was madly in love with her and even expressed that they would marry! With a firm resolve, Sirius left them to their love kissing and began to form his plans of revenge, this time to Lily Evans. Hopefully, he would find the source of the voice, who had caused him to have two different personalities…

Unfortunately, James was very protective of Evans and whether he tried to get near her, his James would look at him with hatred. This angered Sirius even more and vowed he would confront Evans when she was alone without James or her Gryffindor buddies hovering around her. There was no need for either of them to know the punishments he would plan for Lily Evans once she was alone and with no one to escort her.

There were several attempts made and Sirius had enough of the lovey dovey scenes James and Evans were making. He knew Evans never liked him because they both wanted James for themselves. Not only that, Evans also hated him because of his dark background and his dark tendencies, which was something she could not tolerate for James. If Evans had her way, Sirius would never get near James for the rest of his life. With fury before the day of the O.W.L.S. exams, Sirius was confronting Evans alone without her friends in the hallways. Seeing his chance, he tried to cast a Leviportus at her, but before that happened, Evans used the silencing charm on him and then used the Tickling Hex on him, making Sirius laugh until morning, when Lily lifted off the curse from a helpless Sirius. Afterwards, Evans said, "Leave me and James alone, if you know what is good for you, Black. If you dare to interfere, I will make your life worse as I did to my _best friend!" _while laughing at his humiliation at the same time.

As a result, Sirius Black missed the O.W.L.S. exams (all of them), writhing in pain in his four poster bed and had a newfound hatred for Evans. He used to hate Snivellus Snape, but he hated Lily Evans more and Sirius vowed she would pay, with Moony and Wormtail promising to comfort him after they finished their O.W.L.S. Even if James does not believe his claims of an unreasonable and insane Lily Evans, at least he could gather an alliance to root out this female menace…

Severus Snape was having a horrible existence, with no friends and no one to rely on. His best friend (was it even?) does not listen to him. Not only that, she did not even talk to him throughout the entire school year and was even unconcerned about his near death experience. No one, not even a single peer in Slytherin, tried to help him when he was at his lowest. Serious doubts about Lily and attending Hogwarts had entered his mind during the entire year no one bothered to care about him or his existence. Unexpectedly after the O.W.L.S, Lily and Potter were both hanging him upside down with his spells in the lake with everyone watching, especially all of the professors and Albus Dumbledore, who was smiling in amusement and even gave Lily and Potter points for hurting him while the other students (save for Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew, who were not in the audience) were laughing at him because of his helplessness.

With newfound fury, Severus swore revenge against the whole lot of them, especially Evans, who used a silence charm on him and was a prick, hypocrite, shallow, and a lousy excuse of a friend. He realized he no longer cared for her, not even as a friend and promised himself if he survived this, he would no longer attend Hogwarts, not if no one was sticking up for him, especially his first and only friend whom owed him a life debt for introducing her to the Wizarding World. Even the other professors (especially Slughorn) did not come to his aid and Severus resented everyone at Hogwarts because no one even helped him when he was at his lowest. None of them punished Potter or Evans for causing him grievous harm. All of them were even laughing as Evans used a spell to take out his trousers, even making the audience (Avery, Mulciber, and all the Slytherins) laughing at his humiliation.

Now, besides Evans and Potter, every other student from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin used their spells on him and when they all casted their harmful spells (the tickling charm, the cutting curse, and even some Crucios were attempted and even a few of them worked, at Severus' expense with everyone laughing at his pain), he knew no more and the last images he saw were everyone inflicting pain on him and laughing at his pain that they caused before his world faded to darkness.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, a bright light engulfed the knocked-out (probably dead) Severus Snape, blinding everyone, including the professors and the headmaster himself. When the radiant light was gone, the body of Severus Snape has mysteriously disappeared from the tree he was hanging from, thus freeing everyone from their temporary blindness from their eyes.

Suddenly, everyone saw their scapegoat and target disappeared in shock. After a moment of shock, they gathered their wits and everyone, especially all of the professors and the headmaster, trying to find Snivellus to make him suffer "because of his existence" and for their amusement. Even Avery, Mulciber, and all of the other Slytherins joined in the search, hoping to humiliate Snape for no other reason than he was a poverty stricken halfblood. Albus Dumbledore even promised points, exemption of tests, and galleons of money for finding the nasty Snape boy. Everyone agreed, especially the Slytherins, who were aligned with the goals of the Gryffindors for the first time in many years, in order to find a punching bag if for no other reason than to bully an innocent boy…Lily Evans and James Potter were frantic for the rewards and to harm the boy that _tormented _them for so long.

Little did the ungrateful and the terrible population of Hogwarts know, Severus Snape was no longer at Hogwarts, but was instead, beyond the people who caused him harm "because of his very existence"…

**What do you think of the story?**

** Sorry if the characters are OOC, but this is an AU fic**

** In this lake incident, not only did Lily and James humiliate Severus, also everyone, especially the professors and the Slytherins harmed him so! Do you think they are hypocrites or do they deserve to be forgiven to harm the boy that did them no harm other than wanting to be left alone?**

** Do you think Severus is dead or is he alive? Do you think Severus deserved to suffer like that?**

** Do you think Lily still deserves Severus as a friend after all that happened?**

** What do you think of the bright light that appeared after Severus was knocked out? Do you think Severus will return or not? Vengeful, forgiving, or both?**

** What do you think of Lily and Sirius in this fic? Lily is very heartless in this, but what about Sirius? He wanted to befriend Snape at first, but someone casted a curse at him to harm this boy whether he is nearby "because he exists"…probably Albus, James, or even Lily Evans?**

** This fic is about an unreasonable Lily, who only cares about herself and James, thus changing the Wizarding World forever by the way she treated both Severus and Sirius **

** If Snape reappears, should he show mercy or vengeance? (based on your opinion)**

** Do you think everyone went overboard or not? **

** Slytherins trying to harm their own! What do you think? Should they be forgiven or should they be punished?**

** Please rate and review this fic**

** Next chapter: The Change of History**

** What happened to Snape and Sirius Black? Lily and James Potter? Read and find out!**

**Harry Potter is copyrighted by J.K. Rowling, I own nothing**


End file.
